


Just smile and wave, boys, smile and wave

by Chirikyubi



Series: The random short fic list [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Star Trek References, peter failing at normal interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirikyubi/pseuds/Chirikyubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how did humans say hello from afar? yell hi? wave his hand like a total prat? wink? go over and gush like some deranged fangirl? make his hand into a gun shape and pretend to fire it while making a weird clicky noise they wont be able to hear and will probably think he threatening them? make a peace sign? smile? nod his head?<br/>He had no idea how to make contact with his own kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just smile and wave, boys, smile and wave

when peter quill saw the group of Terran explorers he couldn't help but gasp slightly. That sudden intake of breath caught the attention of the other guardians.

  
"what, never seen your own kind before quill?" rocket jeered looking over at the human group as they made their way through the alien market

"I haven't seen another human in years, and not single digit years, we are talking double digit" he murmured, seeing another humans was......terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.  
Since his mothers death he had been around aliens that were ten times stronger, faster, smarter, bigger and meaner. Some wanted to eat him, others wanted a Terran slave and some were prejudice to the extreme or worse.  
So to see others, humans who are weaker and smaller, like him was as (previously stated) terrifyingly exhilarating.

Not even 2 minutes after quill noticed the human group, they noticed him.  
And his mind went blank, how did humans say hello from afar? yell hi? wave his hand like a total prat? wink? go over and gush like some deranged fangirl? make his hand into a gun shape and pretend to fire it while making a weird clicky noise they wont be able to hear and will probably think he threatening them? make a peace sign? smile? nod his head?  
He had **no idea** how to make contact with his own kind, so he did the only thing he could think of in his panic.

He did the Vulcan salute.

Most of the human explorers ignored him, some smiled and one saluted back (much to his relief, and the humans amusement).

Then just like that, it was over, the Terran group went down another street leaving Peter and his team stood there looking after them with the starlords hand still posed in the Vulcan salute.  
In his haste to have an interaction with his own people for the first time in years, he chose an alien salute. the irony was not lost on him.  
Unfortunately it was lost on his team, whom from that point on thought the Vulcan salute was how humans greeted each other.  
They only got more confused when peter tried explaining star trek to them.


End file.
